


will you marry me (tomlinson twins)

by louisofvere



Series: harry and his twins [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Bottom William, Butt Sex, Deutsch | German, Fingering, From friends to lovers, Fucking, Incest, Liam is weird, M/M, Smut, Sneaky Bastards, Spanking, Threesome, Tomlinson Twins, Top Harry, Top William, Twincest, angst but just a little bit, from brothers to lovers, handjobs, harry is just very horny all the time, harry wants both cause why not lol, louis adores william, louis is very smol, louis plays piano, naughty william, niall always talks and no one care, separation of the twins because jay thinks they are too clingy, smut and plot, tommo twins, william and harry play football, william is a player, william is smol and very sassy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisofvere/pseuds/louisofvere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Louis und William stehen sich seit der Geburt nah. Sie sind Zwillinge, ja, aber über die Jahre entwickelt sich eine tiefere und intimere Beziehung der beiden.<br/>Alles läuft prima, bis ihre Mutter etwas ahnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	will you marry me (tomlinson twins)

Johannah Tomlinson kann ihre Freude nicht richtig deutlich machen, als sie von ihrem Arzt im Beisein ihres Ehemannes Mark erfährt, dass sie Zwillinge bekommen wird.  
Erst ist der Trubel groß und die beiden bekommen, nach einem Schwall der Freude, Angst.  
Denn Zwillinge zu haben, bedeutet alles doppelt zu besorgen. Den doppelten Ärger, den doppelten Stress.  
Es vergehen einige Monate und schließlich ist es Dezember. Einen Tag vor Weihnachten und da passiert ist.  
Johannah bringt Louis und William zur Welt. Zwei kleine niedliche Jungs, die sich wie ein Ei dem anderen gleichen.  
Sie schreien viel mit ihren hellen Stimmen und gleich zu Anfang merkt man, dass William mehr protestiert als Louis, Louis aber mehr weint und das Gesicht dabei zu einer niedlichen Schnute verzieht.  
Jay hat die beiden abgöttisch lieb.  
Als Louis und William drei werden, können sie nicht mehr voneinander lassen. Mit ihren kleinen pummeligen Beinchen watscheln sie gemeinsam durch das Haus, Hand in Hand und brabbeln etwas vor sich hin, was ihre Eltern nicht hören dürfen.  
Jay ist fasziniert von der Liebe, die die beiden füreinander haben. Ja, wirklich. Sie kleben mehr aneinander, als es andere Geschwister tun. Mehr, als es andere Zwillinge tun.  
Louis und William machen alles gemeinsam und wenn Jay einen mit zum Einkaufen nehmen will und der andere bei Mark bleiben soll, quengeln sie solange herum, bis beide entweder zu Hause bleiben oder mitkommen.  
Jay und Mark setzen sich eines Abends hin und überlegen die beiden in zwei unterschiedliche Kindergärten zu packen, um sie etwas voneinander loszureißen. Doch das scheitert kläglich, als sich Louis schreiend ein Büschel Haare raus reißt, als er das Auto mit seinem Bruder wegfahren sieht.  
Sie gehen dann beide in einen Kindergarten.  
„Wo sind Louis und William? Louis? William?“, hört man es durch den Raum.  
Die beiden Zwillinge sitzen hinter einer Kiste, haben sich mit einer Decke zu gedeckt und halten sich an den Händen.  
„Die findet uns nicht, Lou.“  
Louis weiß: Alles, was William sagt, stimmt. „Nein, Will. Wir sind zu gut versteckt.“  
Die Erzieherin hört Louis’ helle Stimme und beginnt zu lächeln. Sie schüttelt den Kopf und geht wieder zurück zu den anderen, mit denen sie ein Spiel spielen wollte.  
Sie weiß, dass Louis und William manchmal ganz besonders viel Zeit für einander brauchen.  
„Du, Lou?“, flüstert William und rückt näher an Louis.  
Sie haben sich wie kleine Schildkröten auf den Boden gelegt.  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
Louis kichert. „Ich dich auch, Will.“  
„Du, Lou?“, schmollt William.  
„Hm?“, fragt Louis nur. (Das macht sein Vater manchmal und irgendwie ist das cool.)  
„Weißt du, Stan meint, dass man später heiraten muss und ich hab beschlossen, dich dann zu heiraten, weil ich dich immer von allen am meisten lieben werde.“  
Louis lächelt. „Wirklich? Von allen am meisten? Sogar mehr als Mama?“  
William nickt stolz. „Du bist mein ein und alles“, flüstert er. „Bin ich auch dein ein und alles?“  
Louis nickt. „Ja, bist du.“ Er quietscht das so laut, dass die anderen Kinder es hören und damit ist die kleine Heiratsantragsparty der Zwillinge beendet und sie müssen missmutig mit im Kreis sitzen. Louis sitzt traurig da, starrt immer wieder zu William, welcher bockig die Arme verschränkt und die Augenbrauen zusammen gekniffen hat.  
Die Zwillinge werden älter und im Alter von 8 Jahren schlafen sie immer noch zusammen in einem Bett. William packt Louis an der Taille, zieht ihn jede Nacht enger zu sich und sabbert auf die Schulter seines jüngeren Zwillings.  
Louis’ und Williams Beine verankern sich miteinander, sie füßeln, kichern, wenn sie eigentlich schlafen sollten und ganz tief in der Nacht, drehen sie sich manchmal zueinander um und reiben ihre Näschen aneinander.  
„Wir sind komisch“, kichert Louis.  
William zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Aber ich hab dich so lieb, Lou. Wirklich. Und wenn wir uns manchmal streiten, will ich gar nicht gemein sein. Ich sage manchmal Dinge, die ich nicht so meine, weil ich dann wütend bin.“  
Louis seufzt. „Das ist schon okay, Will. Ich verzeih dir. Ich bin auch manchmal eine kleine Zicke, oder?“ Louis kichert, als wäre er fast schon stolz darauf.  
William beugt sich vor und gibt Louis einen Schmatzer auf den Mund. „Du bist meine Zicke.“  
Und in dem Moment stockt Jay. Sie hat gehört wie die beiden miteinander reden und ja, zugegeben, am Anfang stand sie nur lächelnd hinter dem Türrahmen und hat sich darüber gefreut.  
Aber sie weiß, dass Williams und Louis’ Verhalten nicht normal ist und sie weiß, dass sie das nicht mehr lang mitansehen wird ohne etwas zu unternehmen.

****

In der Schule läuft alles glatt. Obwohl die beiden Zwillinge ziemlich eng miteinander sind, befreunden sie sich mit Liam und Niall. Louis ist manchmal sogar allein mit Niall und lässt sich von dem quirligen Jungen zu quatschen. In der Zeit spielen Liam und William Leuten irgendwelche Streiche.  
„Sag mal, wie lange waren William und du schon einmal voneinander getrennt?“, fragt Niall an einem Nachmittag. Die Zwillinge sind 13 und Louis schaut William beim Fußball spielen zu.  
Er spielt auch gern, aber William kann es einfach irgendwie besser und immer wenn Louis mit William auf einem Feld spielt, kriegt er den Ball an den Kopf, weil er seinen Bruder zu lange anstarrt.  
„Eine Stunde oder so“, meint Louis und nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche.  
„Oh Gott, mir würde mein Zwilling schon nach drei Tagen auf den Keks gehen“, lacht Niall und schüttelt den Kopf. Liam hat auf dem Feld gerade sein Shirt ausgezogen und Niall quittiert das mit hoch stehenden Augenbrauen.  
„Das liegt daran, dass du nervig bist“, kichert Louis und grinst Niall frech an.  
„Wenn du so frech bist, erinnerst du mich an William.“  
„Wirklich?“ Wieder starrt Louis auf das Fußballfeld. „William ist so…“ Er seufzt und stützt sein Gesicht auf seiner Hand ab. Seine Augenlider öffnen und schließen sich in Zeitlupe, als er zu William starrt und verträumt lächelt.  
Niall lacht nur. „Oh, Louis. Du weißt schon, dass du und William irgendwann ohne einander klar kommen müsst, oder?“  
Louis runzelt die Stirn. „Quatsch. William und ich sind Zwillinge.“  
„Was ist, wenn er ein Mädchen kennenlernt? Oder wenn du ein… Mädchen? Kennenlernst?“ Niall knirscht mit den Zähnen.  
„Wieso sagst du das so komisch?“, mault Louis geschwächt.  
„Weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob du überhaupt ein Mädchen wollen würdest.“  
„Ich will nur William, eigentlich“, murmelt Louis und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Er schiebt sich die haselnussbraunen Haare aus der Stirn und sieht zu William. Dieser hat auch sein Shirt abgelegt und joggt mit diesem in der Hand zu Louis.  
Niall versucht einfach mal Louis’ letzten Kommentar zu überhören.  
„Lou? Kannst du mein Shirt halten?“  
Louis nickt und lächelt. William setzt sich vor Louis ins Gras. Auf Knien zwischen seine leicht gespreizten Beine. „Feuerst du mich an?“  
Niall muss wegschauen. Er hat das Gefühl etwas zu unterbrechen. In die Privatsphäre von den beiden einzudringen.  
Louis nickt, kichert und wird rot. Immer häufiger wird er in Williams Gegenwart rot.  
Und William merkt das und schätzt es.  
Er küsst Louis zwei Mal auf die Wange, fährt mit seinen Händen Louis’ Oberschenkel entlang, stoppt jedoch kurz vor seinem Schritt.  
„Gut“, sagt er nur grinsend, drückt Louis einen Kuss auf den Mund, den Louis gar nicht realisiert und joggt danach wieder zurück auf das Feld.  
„Haben Will und du jemals darüber gesprochen auf welches Geschlecht ihr steht? Ich meine… steht ihr auf das gleiche? Ist ja meistens so bei Zwillingen, oder?“  
Louis hustet kurz und überkreuzt seine Beine.  
Er ist schon wieder hart.  
Schon wieder wegen Will und seinen Berührungen.  
Es ist schon öfter passiert und Louis ist stolz sagen zu können, dass er nachts manchmal Williams Erektion an seinem Po spürt. Und dann reibt er sich ein bisschen an ihr und fasst sich selbst an und dann stöhnt William, zieht Louis näher an sich.  
Einmal ist das Ganze so eskaliert, dass William Louis auf die Matratze gedrückt hat und sich weiter gegen seinen Arsch gerieben hat und Louis’ Erektion hat die Matratze zum Reiben gehabt.  
Das war die Nacht, in der die Zwillinge ziemlich hart gekommen sind.  
„Weiß nicht… Wir… Ich, also wir…“  
„Lou, ist alles gut?“ Niall runzelt die Stirn.  
„Ich hab mir nie die Frage gestellt, ob ich…“  
„Ob du schwul bist? Also wenn du masturbierst… stellst du dir dann Frauen vor? So mit dicken Titten und Arsch und so was?“  
Louis überlegt. Wenn er masturbiert, ist Will dabei und hilft ihm und alles was er hört, sieht und spürt ist William.  
„Nein.“  
„Dann bist du schwul.“ Niall scheint zufrieden und legt sich grinsend ins Gras. Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und hoch in die Sonne starrend.  
Louis nickt nur. Er steht eigentlich nicht auf andere Männer. Nur auf William.  
Nach dem Fußball gehen Louis und William nach Hause. William hält zwar nicht seine Hand, aber hat Louis halb im Arm, seinen Arm um seine dünne Taille geschlungen.  
William küsst Louis zärtlich auf die Schläfe und grinst. „Worüber hast du mit Niall geredet, Boo?“  
„Über nichts“, murmelt Louis nur und trinkt den Rest aus seiner Wasserflasche.  
„Nein? Du hast ihm nicht zufällig erzählt, dass ich dir manchmal einen runter hole?“  
Louis bleibt stehen und haut seinen Zwilling mit der Sporttasche. „Nein! Hältst du mich für doof oder was?“  
William ist etwas geschockt von Louis’ Wutausbruch. „Nein, so meinte ich das nicht, Lou. Ich…“ Er seufzt. „Ich habe es nur gespürt. Dass du, dass du daran gedacht hast, weißt du?“  
Louis nickt. „Aber ich erzähle Niall, der Quasselstrippe, doch nichts.“ Er schnaubt verächtlich. Er liebt Niall, aber so etwas würde er ihm nie erzählen.  
„Gut.“ Und da zerrt William seinen Bruder auch schon über den Weg durchs Gartentor und dann in den Schuppen. Er schließt die Tür und wirft sich das Shirt wieder vom Leib.  
Louis schluckt und rennt rückwärts in den Rasenmäher.  
„Was wird das, Will?“  
Und Louis braucht keine wirkliche Erklärung, als William ihn gegen die Wand drückt, seine Hand in Louis’ Hose verschwinden lässt und nach einer Zeit synchron mit seinem Zwilling kommt.


End file.
